Gelkis clan
Tribe Color: Brown or Purple Founding Khan: Gelk Current Khan: Khan Shaka Classification: Centaur ---- These centaurs have made their home in the southern region of Desolace. Mortal enemies of the Magram Clan Centaurs. ---- The Gelkis are a tribe of centaur who have made their home in the southmost parts of Desolace. They are mortal enemies of the Magram centaur, a brother tribe also located in southern Desolace. The founding leader, or Khan, of the Gelkis was Gelk, second of the alleged offspring of Zaetar and Theradras. They are presently lead by Khan Shaka and the clan representative Uthek the Wise. The Gelkis hold no alliance with their brother tribes, but have been known to act both hostile and passive towards members of the Alliance and Horde. Approach with caution. History Originally lead by the Second Khan Gelk, the Magram situated themselves in the southernmost regions of Desolace when the centaur divided into five tribes and have remained there ever since. When the Gelkis tribe spoke out against Khan Magra of the Magram's notion that strength was essential and the tribe’s survival depended on their fighting spirit, arguing that Theradras always watches over the centaur and will keep the tribes safe and alive, an eternal feud between the two tribes was born. As such the Gelkis are more civilized - or as close as centaur can come to civilized - than their brethren, with an organised social structure and a firm grasp of the Common tongue. While the Magram only respect strength, the Gelkis respect nature and their birthmother Theradras, calling upon her protection and the power of earth to maintain their existence. Though the Magram view this as weak it would seem to be an erroneous view, as Earth Elementals can be sighted in Gelkis Village, putting an end to unwelcome intruders alongside their centaur masters. Settlements Gelkis Village is located just to the east and slightly south of Shadowprey Village in southwestern Desolace. It is the principal village of the Gelkis, and is situated in a ring around a large ravine. A cluster of cliffs and bluffs in the ravine are connected by a series of bridges and lead to a cave in the southern mountain face of Desolace. The Gelkis khan resides within this cave. The entire village is directly adjacent to Desolace's main north-south road and is thus a hazard for many travelers. Magram vs. Gelkis The clashing cultural values of the Magram and Gelkis are the founding reason for their animosity towards one another, and it has only spiraled downwards since their initial disagreement. The Gelkis representative Uthek the Wise, stationed just north-west of the main village in a small tent on the borders of Gelkis territory, recruits foreign aid to strike against the Magram and organizes strategic missions - not all involving violence - to weaken them. In order to be deemed worthy of the Gelkis' trust, adventurers must gain faction with the tribe by slaying members of the Magram until they reach a Friendly status with the Gelkis. Uthek also sends foreign assistance to combat the Kolkar and Maraudine tribes. There is a quest that requires you to gain friendly relations with either the Magram or the Gelkis. To gain a Friendly reputation level with the Gelkis, you must kill 50 of Magram, and vice versa. Each kill gives 20 reputation to the opposing faction and lowers the reputation of the faction you killed by 100. At level 60 you still get 4 rep/kill, until you reach the Honored level. The quests have several steps and those steps differ slightly depending on which faction you choose to ally yourself with. As of patch 2.2 it is no longer possible to let a party member kill a member of the Gelkis or Magram, without loosing reputation with their faction. * Thottbot entry Category:Centaurs Category:Factions Category:Centaur Clans